Space Oddity
by SheWroteTheWords
Summary: Pure fluff. Jim drives Sebastian mental with his obsession with a certain David Bowie song.


Sebastian was going crazy. Jim was literally sending him out of his mind. It wasn't torture, or at least not of a physically painful type. In Sebastian's eyes, he was beginning to wonder if this could be classes as a form of torture as well though. It certainly felt like it. That song. That one bloody song, which he was certain Jim had played a few hundred times in just a couple of days. Sebastian wanted to take Jim's iPod off of him and throw it out the window along with every other devise that could play music.

"But Sebbbby," Jim whined. "It's a really good song."

"I'm not denying that," Sebastian told him. He had liked the song, but there was only so many times you could hear something before you ended up knowing every lyrics, every beat, every instrument, everything stupid little thing about it. It was driving him mental. He would be out on a job and suddenly, 'Can you hear me Major Tom, can you hear me Major Tom, can you hear…" would come into his head. He liked Bowie as much as the next guy but it was off putting and irritated. Damn Jim and his old classic music taste.

"Then stop complaining," Jim told him, attempting to glare at him. Attempting being the operative word as he looked more like a sulky child than a terrifying criminal.

"I'll stop complaining when you stop listening to it," Sebastian replied, simply. Jim hit him, it was light, as Jim often did to show he was irritated but not seriously annoyed. Sebastian only rolled his eyes.

Jim sighed and bounced around for a while, but he stopped it when the song finished that time. Sebastian had had to put up with not only the song, but everything Jim felt about it. "It's so sad, Sebby, Major Tom is just floating in space" and "But 'Bastian, we don't know if the message got back, if his wife would've heard it". Even the history behind it seemed important to Jim.

"It came out during the moon landing, you know," Jim had informed him like it was the most important fact he would ever learn. "When they were still in space. Before they came back," Sebastian hadn't bothered to tell him that he was over-explaining that. "Imagine how that must've been for Neil and Buzz and whoever the other dude was' family… I mean, they're in space and the families are listening to a song about being lost in space," he had laughed somewhat evilly as he explained this. "It's fantastic!" Sebastian hadn't been able to help laughing slightly.

Now, Jim finally stopped the song. It came to an end and this time Jim didn't restart it. Sebastian couldn't help but see that somewhat as a miracle. It was finally over, maybe. It was still circling his head but a few minutes of listening to his own music should sort that out. Jim sighed, "I wish you played an instrument, Sebastian," Jim told him, seriously. "Then you could play this for me."

Sebastian just smiled, not commenting. He had forgotten that Jim didn't know he could play guitar. He hadn't touched one in years, but he still had it. It was along with a lot of his stuff in storage. He needed to sort that stuff out, a lot of it he didn't even need. Maybe he could dig it out, there was a brilliant guitar solo at the end of the song after all. He made his excuses and left, before he had even left the block of flats he heard that Jim had restarted the song.

Finding what he needed for it turned out to be pretty easy. Just a few minutes searching online and he found the guitar music and chords. It wasn't the easiest of tunes, but he had played guitar for years, he knew what he was doing. He would be able to play it. Maybe, just maybe, if he did this, Jim would shut up about it. He went to his storage block and pulled out his guitar.

Much like when he went a while without shooting, picking up his guitar just felt right. There was a moment of uncertainty, but he got back into it quickly. In all it took a couple of days of hiding in the storage unit practising, appeasing Jim and his playing of the song, before he was certain he had what he needed to play it for the other.

He was glad that when he took his guitar home, Jim was out. Jim had a meeting and he knew he would be stupidly stressed when he got home. Hopefully this would cheer him up for it. He sorted himself out, settling into a chair with the music in front of him, practicing once more. Jim text him a while later, telling him he'd be home soon and that he hated everyone in the world and wanted to kill them all. Sebastian laugh slightly.

"I hope me and Bowie aren't among the everyone -SM" he sent back.

"Well obviously Bowie is a Starman so he doesn't count as part of this world, and you're always not counted because I actually like you. Moron -JM"

Sebastian laughed. He didn't answer that there was nothing to say. He knew Jim wouldn't be long, and sure enough it was only a few minutes later when he heard Jim's key in the lock. As Jim opened the door, he started playing.

"Sebby?" Jim said, confused, walking in. He grinned. Sebastian smiled back, concentrating on the tune. Jim's grin remained, widened even, as he sat down to listen to him. He started singing along quietly. When Sebastian finished, he looked at him, shocked, confused, happy and slightly annoyed. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he whined.

"Because then you would've known and I wouldn't have been able to catch you off-guard, obviously," Sebastian said, putting his guitar down. Almost the second he had done, Jim was jumping onto his lap. Sebastian laughed, wrapping his arms around him, lightly. "You liked it then?"

Jim grinned, nodding. "I loved it," he said. "I love you."

Sebastian looked at him. He seemed serious, he smiled back, "I love you too. I don't play for just anyone after all."


End file.
